At the present time, traveling at 360 km/h on the Shinkansen (trademark) is being promoted. In this case, in a pantograph for the Shinkansen (trademark) of the related art type, current collection performance is insufficient. For this reason, a multi-segmentation contact plate body having only sufficient current collection performance in this speed range is likely to be employed. The multi-segmentation contact plate body of the related art includes a plurality of contact plate pieces slidably moving along a trolley wire of an overhead line, a flexible seat resiliently deformed according to movement of the plurality of contact plate pieces in upward and downward directions, a copper plate electrically connected to the plurality of contact plate pieces, a plurality of movable guides integrated with the plurality of contact plate pieces and movable in the upward and downward directions, a fixing guide part attached to a shoe body frame and configured to movably guide the movable guide, a stopper part configured to restrict movement of the movable guide part in the upward and downward directions, and a plurality of springs movably supporting the plurality of contact plate pieces in the upward and downward directions (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the multi-segmentation contact plate body of the related art, the contact plate is divided into the plurality of contact plate pieces in the longitudinal direction. For this reason, a weight of each of the contact plate pieces is reduced, and following performance to the trolley wire upon current collection is improved. As a result, separation of the contact plate piece from the trolley wire, i.e., a separation line, is reduced, and current collection performance is improved.